Flatmates
by The Final Shadow
Summary: A flat AU- Doctor's 11, 10 and 9 as well as their companions are pulled out of time, right as the Doctor's were about to regenerate. With no TARDIS and more companions arriving all the time, how will the Doctors cope with their new flat mates? Inspired and sort of commissioned by Seafoam-Tainted-Memoirs and her fic Three Doctors, Nine Companions, What could possibly go wrong?
1. Out of Time

_**AN: Hello there readers! Okay, so this story was inspired by the Seafoam-Tainted-Memoirs story 'Three Doctors Nine Companions What Could Possibly Go Wrong', you know that one that I wrote for? Anyway, she gave me this idea and I was like sure why the hell not, it could be fun. In other words, The companions and the Doctors are going to have to learn to live together… in a flat… without a TARDIS… Uh-Oh.**_

_Time Scooped_

_Clara_

"no, no," Clara whimpered, tears streaming down her face. The Doctor was regenerating, and that wasn't fair. She had only just started to realize, when she had introduced him to her family. Then on Trenzalore, in Christmas, she had blurted out that she fancied him under the influence of that truth field. But about to lose him, her Doctor, that slight attraction had accelerated into a deep and profound connection.

"Hey…" The Doctor murmured his face the picture of concern. It wasn't fair, he was about to regenerate into a new man, yet he was still able to help her, to feel compassionate for her. It wasn't fair.

"Please… Don't change…" She whimpered, reaching her hand out. His hand was glowing, and she could tell in his face that she didn't want to go. Before their finger tips could brush together the Doctor threw his head back in a short burst of golden light. That was it, he was gone. Except when Clara looked at him, he wasn't. He was still the Eleventh Doctor and the cloister bell had started to chime .

"Oh well that's…" the Doctor said, bringing a hand up to feel his big chinned face. "That's not right at all."

"You didn't change?" Clara stated, for the second time that night, her heart pounding in her chest like a jack hammer.

"No, I didn't, which isn't right at all. I should be all different; before I didn't change I felt the new me pushing against this me. But now he's… gone." The Doctor looked upward, noticing the cloister bell for the first time. Clara had her eyes on him, wide and confused.

"That means something bad is going to happen, right?" Clara inquired, taking the man's right hand and squeezing lightly, he squeezed back.

"Something very bad indeed, Clara," He said, his eyes scanning across the console of the TARDIS. He reached a hand up to his neck to adjust the bow tie that was no longer there. His hand faltered around his empty collar before he rolled his eyes, stooped down, and picked it up. Before he could place it on, however, the entire TARDIS gave a mighty lurch and began to spin out of control.

The Doctor and Clara staggered out of the TARDIS with dazed expressions on their faces. The TARDIS had crashed on the corner of a street, leaving a slight dip in the ground with cracks radiating outwards in little, jagged lines. Directly in front of them was a large block of flats with blue railings on the balconies of the buildings.

"Where are we?" Clara asked, her eyes scanning the building in search of any potential alien threat.

"Earth, two thousand and four… No… Five. We're in London, not sure where about," The Doctor said, sticking his tongue out for a brief moment as if to taste the air, nodding his head as if pleased with his findings.

"You found all that out by… tasting the air?" Clara asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well… Yeah… all oily and blech," The Doctor stated, waving his arms to illustrate each point.

"But why, and why are you still… you?" Clara pushed on, her hand gripping on to his slightly harder when she considered the thought of losing this form of him, far too soon in their relationship for that to happen.

"You want me to change?" The Doctor shot back, an almost teasing grin across his lips.

"Well… No… I was just expecting…" Clara mumbled, her face coming up in a slight blush. Before their conversation could advance any further the TARDIS started to make an array of screeching noises, not that different from when the machine dematerialized, other than the fact that the TARDIS didn't disappear instead. Something else seemed to materialize _around_ the time-space ship. Another, slightly larger, big blue box wrapping around her Doctor's TARDIS. One that she immediately recognised as the Tenth Doctors.

The Doctor stumbled out of the box and crashed onto the floor, the doors closing behind him. For the briefest of moments Clara could have sworn that she saw the coral interior of his TARDIS ablaze in flames, the farmilliar sound of the cloister bell chiming loudly. Eleven darted forward and caught his younger counter part, the man had his eyes closed and was murmering slightly.

Before Clara or Eleven could try and wake him up or talk to eachother the noise that had signalled his arival screeched again, the TARDIS that he had arrived in shimmering slightly before a slightly darker hued box of the same exterior dimensions took its place. Out of it staggered a leather clad man with incredibly short hair and a pair of very large ears, the Ninth Doctor. He leaned against the side of his box before shortly being followed by a short blonde woman. Clara heard her Doctor's breath catch in her throat before he managed to compose himself.

"Doctor," the blonde woman started, "where are we?"

"Earth," The man replied, he sounded northern, "early twenty first century."

"But what happened, you were burning, you were all gold and on fire," she breathed out.

Without warning the Tenth Doctor in Elevens arms opened his eyes and sprung up, yetting out a small yell of pain. Eleven and Clara shared a small look and backed away, things were about to get incredibly interesting, incredibly quickly.

"Rose?" Ten asked, his expression slightly pained. Rose looked surprised and took a step towards Nine, taking his hand quickly, "How is… How are you?" He babbled, looking between his previous incarnation and the companion that he loved.

"How do you know her name?" Nine asked, his eyes narrowing to a steely cold glare, "Oh and after you've told us that, what did you do to my TARDIS?"

"Your what?" Ten asked, shaking his head slightly. It was all too much for him to keep up with.

"My TARDIS, my ship. We weren't even in flight, I was about to regenerate, but then all of a sudden we were and I wasn't. Explain."

Eleven stepped forward, letting go of Clara's hand in the process. "Okay boys, this is where it gets complicated."

Ten span around to face him and Nine seemed to acknowledge him for the first time. Neither of them said a word, and Eleven was seeming to be checking out the Northerners ears. To be fair they were rather large. As a means of explanation, just like he had done in victorian england, Eleven drew his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and thumbed the switch, a dull buzz droned through the air. The look of shock on both of their faces was instantaneous as they both drew their own sonic devices.

"Really?" Nine asked. "Both of you?"

"Yup," Eleven stated, a small grin showing across his face.

"But that's… That's not possible," Ten gasped. "The three of us will cause some kind of huge paradox if we're all in the same space for a large amount of time."

Before they could get deeper into their argument the TARDIS gave another fierce screech, fading from existence to who knew where.

_**AN: M'kay. That was chapter one, hope you enjoyed it. Should get like a chapter a day out as long as the inspiration is there and stuff. The other companions WILL arive in time… as soon as I find a way for them to all be pulled in… might take a few days. BUT TRUST ME! This story is going to be great. It's going to be fun. I might even have the TARDIS show up at certain points in time to whisk them off on adventures. It'll be fun, promise. **_

_**TFS.**_


	2. TARDIS No More

_**AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO HAVE VIEWED AND REVIEWED! [Note: I'm writing this right after writing the first one so I have no idea if anyone has even viewed or reviewed yet. AIN'T LIFE GRAND!] Seriously though. Hope you're all enjoying the fic. For those of you wondering there is going to be a lot of Whouffle because OTP and stuff. Errr, there will be other ships. Not sure what they will be yet, it all depends on how the characters develop. Also, when things get properly started, I'll be doing the 'days' from the POV's of multiple people. Depending on what happens with each of them and where they go there will be multiple chapters for the same points in time SOUNDS CONFUSING, AND FOR ME IT IS BUT I WILL MAKE THE TRANSITION AS EASY AS POSSIBLE FOR YOU, ANYYYYWAY! On we go!**_

_TARDIS, No More_

_Day One_

_Clara_

All three of the Doctors jumped into action at ones, scanning the area that the TARDIS had once been, the droning of their sonic screwdrivers buzzing loudly in the air. Clara moved over to stand next to Rose. She very faintly remembered the girl from one of her Echo lives, she had saved her and the Doctor with the big ears from encountering the Autons early and having their brains splattered all over the walls, she hadn't been able to save Wilson though. That was a shame.

"You alright?" Clara asked, nudging her shoulder into the other girl. "Names Clara."

The other girl looked shocked, her eyes were wide and she looked more than a little bit scared. "I'm Rose," she replied after a few moments. Clara didn't know how to respond to that, so instead they both watched the three Doctor's rushing around the spot where the TARDIS was, scanning and sharing single words with each other.

"Do you understand what's going on?" Clara asked, trying and failing to not sound patronising to the other companion. She was travelling with the Doctor, all be it a younger version of him, therefore she must have been absolutely capable in every single way.

"He said that he was dying... " Rose stated, nodding her head toward the Ninth Doctor. He had been eyeing the Elevenths bow tie before shaking his head slightly.

"He hasn't explained about regeneration yet then?" Clara breathed out. That made sense, he was incredibly stupid about stuff like explaining things that mattered. Her Doctor hadn't told her about regeneration until he had nearly died, it would have been nice to have known that she didn't need to worry about him so much. Rose shook her head as a means of responding. "He would have came back," Clara started. "Well he did come back. You see them, all three of them, with their screwdrivers and their running about with frantic grins on their faces?" Rose nodded again. "They're all him, each and every one of them. There were more in the past too."

The three men in question had stopped scanning the air where the TARDIS had been and had made their way over to the two women. The tenth Doctor looked the worst for wear out of all of them, incredibly tired and gazing at rose like she was some sort of impossible thing that had no right existing. The other two did not look happy by any means, they all looked incredibly unhappy.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, looking toward Eleven but smiling when three pairs of eyes settled on her. "Any news?"

Eleven shook his head and sighed slightly. "The TARDIS is gone, completely. We can't trace her. We even tried implementing a subroutine in the sonic, one that lasted over a thousand years, still couldn't find the ship." His voice wobbled at the end and Clara couldn't help herself, she pulled him into a hug that the Time Lord graciously returned, breaking away to take her hand.

"But what does that mean?" Rose asked, looking between the Ninth and the Tenth, "are we stuck here?"

Nine and Ten shared an equally grave look before the younger of the two gave a sharp nod. "For now, yeah."

"Rose, further in his- our future..." Ten began before shooting a look over to Nine. A small grimace passed over his face, he knew that he couldn't divulge so much about their future together with his past self being right there. Rose cocked her head to one side, her eyes pleading him to go on. "We become... close... and then something happens." Both Nine and Rose had their eyes focused on him intently now. Clara could see it on Nine's face, the realization and the implication of what he was saying. Clara's echoes had been in Ten's past, maybe more than any other of the Doctor's. She knew the bond that Rose and He ended up forming, the love and the trust that they had built up for one another before it was so cruelly snatched away by the war at Canary Wharf.

"What do you mean... close?" Rose asked, walking toward the man.

The tenth Doctor shook his head and laughed slightly, "ah, has to be lived, Rose. All has to be lived."

They were all silent for a moment, awkward after Ten's much needed outburst of one of the many elephants in the room.

"Hang on," Clara stated, breaking the silence. "We're stuck out here, in the middle of London, with no money, jobs or places to live. I mean sure I can go back to my place, but there is nowhere near enough room for all of us. How do we deal with that?"

"Ah, right, well yes," Eleven jumped in at the end of her question, his typical boyish grin plastered back onto his face. "Doctors, if you would please all check your psychic papers."

All three of the men pulled out an identical leather wallet and flipped it open. Nines eyes rose and Ten glanced at Rose uncertainly, as if he wanted to ask her something. "We all own flats!" Eleven grinned, withdrawing what seemed to be a front door key. "The TARDIS must have planned this, or at least one of the guardians if they're still knocking about. We have keys to flats up in that building!"

"What does that mean, the TARDIS must have planned it?" Rose asked, the three of them had moved to stand in a strange circle, Rose between Clara and Nine whilst Ten was between Eleven and Nine.

"Must have thought bow tie over there needed to reconcile with his past or something," Nine snorted, shaking his head slightly.

"Oi, Bow ties are cool!" Eleven replied indignantly, grabbing Clara's hand once more. "Could always be that you need some help recovering," Eleven threw in, gesturing toward Nine.

"Recovering from what?" The Northerner scowled, obviously trying to keep his mind off of it.

"Oh please," Ten threw in, "I bet chinny and I both remember being you, all raw and bitter from the war."

"And what about you?" Nine scowled, shooting a pointed glare at Ten. "When you look at Rose it's like you've seen the ghost of a long lost lover, and you with the Bow Tie and suspenders, all goo goo eyed over shorty there. Is that really what I become? A lovesick ball of angst?"

Ten, Rose, Eleven and Clara all fell incredibly silent. All that could be heard was the slight rustling of the grass that they stood on. Ten pushed through the crowd first, stalking toward the block of flats and checking the number on his key.

"That was uncalled for, you know," Eleven said softly before turning and tugging slightly on Clara's hand. She followed, the two of them walking toward the building. They both heard the resounding clap of Rose Tyler's hand on the Ninth Doctor's cheek.


	3. Ten's Lament

_Ten's Lament_

_Clara_

"You know he didn't mean it," Clara all but whispered as they walked toward the flats. "You understand that, surely. You've all just lost the TARDIS, the last remnant of Gallifrey, other than the fact it' in a pocket universe. But you're the only one that knows that, they don't. Doctor, you're all hurting, you don't blame him for speaking out of turn, right?"

Eleven turned to glance at her, a small half smile on his face. "I don't blame him," he stated, shaking his head slightly. "I went through a lot at that time in my life, but Ten needs help more right now."

"You're not usually this nice to yourself," Clara remarked.

"Yeah, I know. But we might have to live here for a little while, and if that's the case, I want to have people that I know can help figure this out," The Doctor explained, giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Speaking of that, we were brought here when you were about to regenerate. What happens when we go back, does that process start again?"

The Doctor sighed before planting a small kiss to the top of Clara's head. "I think so, whatever did this is suspending my regeneration, which in itself should be completely impossible, when it ends so do I."

Clara felt the tears build up behind her eyes, "I don't want..."

"Clara, please. Let's just... The time we have together, now, it's extra time. That's how I'm looking at it. Impossible, miraculous, extra time. Make the most of it while we can, eh?" Eleven whispered, letting his arm drape over Clara's shoulders before pulling her tightly to his side as they walked.

The inside of the flats bottom floor smelled badly of urine, and there were a few puddles on the floor that Clara and Eleven tried very hard to steer clear of. The sounds of Tens sobs were clear for the both of them to hear. Clara nudged Eleven in the side and pushed her slightly over to the other man before leaning up against the wall of the lobby area to observe them. Eleven gave her a small huff, as if he really did not want to have to approach his younger form, especially not to offer some form of romantic consultation. Clara rolled her eyes and shooed him away with one hand. Ten needed help, and having been through the pain that he was experiencing before, Eleven was the one most qualified to give it to him.

"It's not fair," Ten mumbled as Eleven approached, the latter of the two wringing his hands together slightly.

"Get's easier with time," Eleven stated sombrely, patting his younger selves shoulder lightly. "We move on, find new people. Trust me, Doctor, in time you will find it easier."

"But she doesn't even know me yet. I can't even talk to her, ask how her life in Pete's world is. Can't even..." Ten trailed off, shaking his head before yanking his shoulder out of the older Time Lords grasp. Eleven let out a long breath of air.

"You know, I don't remember any of this happening, and I'm sure you don't remember it from big ears point of view either. Do you know what that means?" Eleven questioned, leaning against the metal door of the elevator.

"The time lines... they're out of synch?" Ten retorted with his own question, narrowing his eyes slightly. Eleven nodded, a slight smile building on his face.

"Don't tell big ears. But after this, we don't retain it. Well, you two won't. I will being the latest in the line and all, but you, the other one and Rose. You won't be able to retain it." Eleven explained, the smile on his face widening as Ten's own face grew lighter in a smile of his own.

"But that means... Anything that happens here... I can talk to Rose? Tell her anything at all?"

Before Eleven could answer Ten's questions the door to the elevator that he was leaning on pinged open, his gangly legs couldn't stop him from falling over and much to Clara and Ten's amusement he toppled onto his bottom. Clara couldn't help the giggle, but she quickly rushed over to help him back up none the less. Eleven shot her a smile and kissed her on the forehead, Clara pulled him into a hug.

"Are you two?" Ten asked, clearing his throat noisily. The two broke apart instantly, blushes creeping up on both of their faces.

"Well... We... I mean..." Eleven babbled, his hands shooting this way and that in his confusion.

"No, why would you even think that?" Clara scoffed, knowing that the blush that was on her cheeks was betraying her immensely.

"Well you know, I guess you could always give it a shot, you never know, you two might not retain this either," Ten smiled, backing out of the elevator. "I'll take the stairs, who knows, might bump into Rose. There's a lot we need to talk about."

"Good luck, Doctor," Clara beamed, waving to the man. Eleven thumbed their floor, number three, and the doors slid shut smoothly.

Clara made sure to keep a step away from the Eleventh Doctor when they were inside the elevator. She couldn't have him getting any ideas about what the tenth Doctor had said, she wouldn't let that sort of thing happen between them. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with the Doctor, it wasn't that at all. On the contrary, she would have loved to have given it a go with the man. He was incredible, an alien that flew around time and space in a blue box and lived forever. But in that was the problem. He lived forever.

Whilst she would give him her forever, it was something that he would never be able to return. Inevitably she would wither, grow old, and die whilst he was still young He had made that point back on Trenzalore when he had sent her away the first time. He was almost eternal, living for thousands of years in a youthful state. Before he showed a grey hair she would already be long gone, the latest in a long line of companions that would never end. Clara Oswald would not let herself become just another star struck girl that the Doctor could leave behind in his wake, it wasn't fair on her and it wasn't fair on him. But when the Doctor took her hand, squeezing it lightly, she couldn't help but want to throw her sentiments away absolutely.


End file.
